


Unfinished Puzzle

by RedRainbow



Series: Final Emperor [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi being Akashi, Bokushi thinks that Mayuyu is his friend, Curious Mayuyu, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Rakuzan - Freeform, Team Dynamics, Tsundere Mayuyu, light novels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRainbow/pseuds/RedRainbow
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al notar lo atento que estaba Akashi Seijuurou, el omnisciente capitán de Rakuzan, de los mensajes de su celular.El resto es una historia de amor.





	Unfinished Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Mayuyu es entretenido de escribir pero le agarro manía a veces.
> 
> Puede leerse sin los anteriores, pero es recomendado para entender mejor todo.
> 
> Las novelas ligeras mencionadas existen eh, recomiendo Arifureta con mi alma.

La práctica de basketball ya había acabado ese día, y Mayuzumi no quería más que volver a los dormitorios de la escuela para encender su PC y pasar horas frente a ella haciendo algo improductivo. Estaba precisamente abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando recordó que había dejado el nuevo volumen de _Infinite Dendrogam_ en su bolso.

¿Y dónde estaba su bolso? Por supuesto, solo a él podía olvidársele en el gimnasio. En su defensa, la mitad de su cerebro seguía muerta luego de terminar con la infernal práctica de Rakuzan.

Pensó por un momento los posibles pros y contras de volver a buscarlo, porque definitivamente no quería encontrarse con nadie más del equipo por hoy, pero había estado esperando más de un mes para finalmente leer la novela en cuestión. Su hedonismo al final ganó la discusión, y pronto estuvo frente a las puertas del gimnasio una vez más. Las luces prendidas en el interior se sentían como el presagio de sus problemas.

No había rastro de ninguno de esos tres reyes, sin embargo Akashi estaba de pie en soledad, con la misma aura de superioridad que siempre traía encima. Su mirada dispar estaba fija en la pantalla de su celular, y por un momento Mayuzumi se preguntó si es que acaso no se había percatado de su llegada. Fue solo parte de su mala suerte usual encontrarle todavía ahí, y le habría ignorado para tan solo buscar su bolso si no hubiera sido por un pequeño detalle. Estaba seguro que Akashi nunca habría permitido que nadie viera la dulce sonrisa que se extendía disimuladamente en su rostro.

Sus ojos, de dos colores e igual de fríos que siempre, tenían una pieza de luz que Mayuzumi jamás había visto, más radiante que nunca, y con una emoción imposible de descifrar en ellos.

Sin poder creer la realidad frente a sus ojos, fue tarde para huir cuando el capitán levantó su vista del celular.

Oh, ahora Akashi le estaba mirando.

— Chihiro, me extraña verte aquí otra vez. —

— Sí, claro. —

Sin mostrarse afectado por su seca respuesta usual, Akashi tan solo le observo un momento más antes de levantar su bolso desde un banco cercano.

— ¿Viniste a buscar esto? Me extrañé bastante al ver que te ibas sin el. —

Una nueva sonrisa estaba en el rostro del pelirrojo, una que mezclaba orgullo y burla. Tal vez porque sabía lo mucho que Mayuzumi debía estar sufriendo.

Era desagradable.

— Solo vine por eso, así que hasta nunca. — Con un movimiento algo brusco que habría hecho gritar a Mibuchi, agarró su bolso y le dio la espalda al menor para dirigirse a la salida.

O esa era su intención al menos.

— Chihiro. —

Por supuesto, Akashi solo necesitaba pronunciar su nombre para que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Fue un reflejo que sus pies se detuvieran, pero decisión de Mayuzumi el voltear su vista hacia él una vez más.

— ¿Qué? —

Akashi no retrocedió ante su tono hostil, y en su lugar volvió a sonreír mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Tomó su propio bolso en una calma que Mayuzumi deseaba tener en esos momentos, y comenzó a caminar mientras con una mirada le indicaba al mayor que le siguiera.

— He estado esperando la oportunidad de acompañarte a tu habitación. — Si Mayuzumi hubiera estado bebiendo algo definitivamente se habría ahogado. — Después de todo, el último volumen de _Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Sankyou_ era interesante. —

— Ah, eso… —

No, de ninguna manera Mayuzumi estaba decepcionado.

— Si querías leer el siguiente volumen entonces me podrías haber dicho, no quiero tenerte husmeando en mi cuarto. —

No es que se avergonzara de sus gustos, ya había pasado esa etapa desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie en el mundo querría a Akashi Seijuurou examinando sus pertenencias con esa mirada de sabelotodo en su rostro.

— Sí, podría haberlo hecho. — Contestó con simpleza. — Pero, ¿dónde está lo divertido de eso? —

Mayuzumi se recordó una vez más que golpear al capitán y presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de Rakuzan no le traería más que problemas. En su lugar, suspiró y continuó caminando junto al otro. Por suerte su baja presencia le aseguraba que al menos no se esparcirían rumores raros después.

Sabía a la perfección que Akashi no esperaría en la puerta mientras él iba a por la novela, así que no fue sorpresa cuando al abrir su puerta Akashi entró como si se tratara de su propia habitación.

— Oh, bastante más ordenado de lo que pensé. —

— ¿Por quién me tomas? —

Dejó su bolso sobre la cama y se dirigió a la estantería, intentando recordar cuál volumen le había prestado a Akashi la última vez. Mientras tanto, el mencionado no hacía sino girar su vista por todo el lugar. Mayuzumi esperaba no haber dejado nada incriminador a la vista.

Cuando por fin pudo extenderle la novela ligera a Akashi, intentó disimular a toda costa los efectos que tenía la mirada de este sobre él.

— Así que Shia está en la portada… — Sonaba complacido. — Respecto a eso… Chihiro, ¿a quién prefieres? —

— ¿Qué? —

— Yue, Shia o Kaori, aunque a juzgar por el desarrollo de la novela es de esperar que en algún momento Shizuku se vuelva una heroína también… —

Ver a Akashi hablando de una novela que tan solo mostraba a una chica con orejas de conejo en la portada como si se tratara de un clásico de Osamu Dazai era hilarante en más de un sentido, pero Mayuzumi ya se había acostumbrado de alguna forma.

— Obviamente Yue es la mejor. —

— Veo que tu sentido del gusto no me decepciona. — El bastardo debía estar riendo en su interior, como si la sonrisa en su rostro no fuera prueba suficiente. Al menos ambos sabían que no había nada mejor que una vampiro de cabello rubio, ojos rojos y cuerpo de loli.

… No, ignoren y eliminen ese último pensamiento.

Siempre se arrepentiría del día en que decidió prestarle el primer volumen de _Tokeijikake no Ringo to Hachimitsu to Imoutou_. Su Ringo-tan no merecía a Akashi leyéndole. No, ninguna novela merecía tener a Akashi leyéndole, ¿por qué siquiera continuaba haciéndolo? Mibuchi le miraba con intenciones de asesinato cada vez que veía a su Sei-chan con un libro extraño en las manos.

— Ahora desaparece. —

— Por supuesto, no deseo interrumpir más tu paz. — Sin el más mínimo rastro de molestia, Akashi tan solo guardó la novela en su bolso antes de dirigirse a la puerta. — Nos vemos en la práctica de mañana, Chihiro. —

— Solo vete. —

Un segundo después de que Akashi abandonara la habitación Mayuzumi ya estaba tumbado en su cama, intentando de alguna manera eliminar la frustración que había acumulado luego de menos de media hora de charla con el otro.

Era exasperante.

Lo que sin lugar a dudas le fastidiaba más de Akashi era como todo siempre parecía ir según su voluntad, como si de alguna forma sus palabras estuvieran ligadas con los engranes del destino. Aunque eso sonaba como un pensamiento demasiado profundo para ese bastardo.

Intentó distraerse por horas, pero ni siquiera su querida Ringo-tan podía ayudar cuando la sonrisa que Akashi colocó en el gimnasio estaba aún latente en su mente. Definitivamente estaba leyendo algo en ese momento, porque sus ojos se movían a través de la pantalla. Si se trataba de un mensaje, ¿de quién era? Akashi no tenía amigos después de todo.

El último pensamiento de Mayuzumi esa noche fue sobre un lejano Teikou.

 

Unas semanas después, mientras utilizaba su baja presencia para saltarse las clases de educación física (necesitaba guardar energía para la práctica de basketball, gracias) se encontró con Akashi de camino a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. En su mano traía su celular, y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia en los pasillos mientras caminaba con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

El dicho decía que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero Mayuzumi estaba bastante seguro de no ser un felino.

 

No fue sorpresa para nadie que Rakuzan lograra hacerse con el título del Interhigh, y las cosas volvieron a su ritmo usual mientras las prácticas comenzaban a intensificarse ante la eventual llegada de la Winter Cup.

Al igual que las otras escuelas, el club de basketball de Rakuzan también llevaba a cabo campamentos de entrenamiento. Y si los dos años anteriores habían sido horribles sin Akashi de capitán, ahora se convirtió en el mismísimo averno.

— Chihiro, si vas a morir por favor hazlo lejos. —

— Silen-Ughh… —

Como riéndose de un capricho infantil, Akashi levantó sus hombros antes de continuar corriendo junto al resto del equipo que de alguna forma sobrevivía. Tomando eso como un permiso para descansar, Mayuzumi no tardó en abandonar la improvisada pista que habían creado entre los arboles de la montaña.

Definitivamente no fue casualidad que Akashi dejara su celular junto a su bolso, totalmente expuesto para cualquiera que intentara tomarlo. Por supuesto, nadie sería tan estúpido como para intentar eso.

No, Mayuzumi no era estúpido, solo curioso por naturaleza. La luz parpadeante que indicaba un mensaje era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar.

 

**(Nuevo mensaje)**

_“¿Novelas ligeras?_

_Espero que ese Mayuzumi no te esté_

_pegando ningún gusto raro, Sei”_

 

— Volví para saber cómo te encontrabas y… Me alegra ver que no estás muerto **aún** , Chihiro. —

Pero lo estaría pronto, o eso parecía indicar el tono de Akashi.

 

Su interior parecía ser frío y silencioso, pero Mayuzumi había leído los suficientes mangas shoujo (no había que juzgar un libro por su portada) para saber que era precisamente ese tipo de personaje el que escondía el corazón más apasionado de todos.

Porque al rechazar la mano extendida de Midorima Shintarou, el escolta de Shuutoku que tanto se había esforzado para terminar perdiendo ante Rakuzan, sus ojos no hacían otra cosa que arder con sentimientos contradictorios.

Una vez fuera de la cancha, Akashi permaneció en completo silencio.

— Sei-chan… —

— Ahora no, Reo. —

Debía estar alegre por ganar, ¿no es verdad?

Mayuzumi no trataría de entender la expresión de angustia que parecía llevar consigo.

Akashi era así, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa en la cancha para después solo aislarse de todos. Como si cada una de las victorias de su equipo no fuera más que una ordinaria espuma.  Aun así, el pelirrojo seguía con su cabeza en alto mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokyo de vuelta a su hotel.

— Mm… ¿Y si vamos a comer algo? — Preguntó Hayama a mitad de camino, y Nebuya no tardó en apoyarle. — Akashi, ¿no sabes de algún lugar bueno por aquí? —

— ¡Oigan, debemos volver al hotel! —

— Conozco uno. —

Ignorando las protestas de Mibuchi, quien de todas formas estaba igual de hambriento, los titulares de Rakuzan se dirigieron a un pequeño y común restaurante de fideos. Mayuzumi iba a negarse a acompañarles, hasta que Akashi mencionó que estaría pagando.

Era un desadaptado social, pero, otra vez, no era estúpido.

Se sentaron juntos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Nebuya se concentraba en analizar todos los platos disponibles y cuantos de ellos podría comer, Hayama casi saltaba de la emoción de poder comer juntos y Mibuchi comenzó buscando rastros de suciedad por ahí, pero al no encontrar nada tan solo se sentó junto a Akashi y comenzó a mirar el menú con una sonrisa.

Mayuzumi solo quería comer e irse a su habitación.

— ¿Algo que recomiendes, Sei-chan? —

— El katsudon y el donburi son bastante buenos. —

Nadie mencionó lo extraño que era imaginar a Akashi comiendo un donburi como cualquier plebeyo más, así que sin más ordenaron mientras Hayama rellenaba el silencio con una historia que había escuchado sobre el origen de alguna tradición europea que a nadie le interesaba realmente.

— ¡Y luego hacen rodar el queso por toda la montaña! —

Al menos Akashi se veía algo más animado ahora, aunque a Mayuzumi no le importaba en primer lugar.

Sus órdenes no tardaron en llegar y Nebuya no perdió ni un segundo antes de llevarse su yakisoba a la boca, quemándose en el proceso y ganándose una queja de Mibuchi, quien elegantemente soplaba su zaru-soba. Hayama, con vaso de agua en mano, esperaba impaciente que su shoyu ramen se enfriara para poder llevárselos a la boca.

Akashi, con un kitsune udon, tan solo sonreía con algo parecido a la simpatía en sus ojos, aunque era difícil saberlo cuando al segundo siguiente ya estaba fulminando a Hayama por casi escupirle encima.

— ¡Esto pica! —

— Eso es obvio, Kou-chan. —

— ¡Delicioso! — Nebuya se veía contento con su plato, a diferencia de Mayuzumi que tan solo comía ramen con su usual expresión de querer morirse. — ¡¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido a este lugar?! —

— Porque somos de Kyoto, tonto. —

— ¡No tienes que decir lo obvio, Reo-nee! —

Sí, Mayuzumi estaba comenzando a arrepentirse.

— … Continúen su comida sin mí por un momento. — De pronto, Akashi se levantó con su mirada fija en su celular. — Debo encargarme de algo. —

Ninguno de los tres reyes, como toda persona en su sano juicio, protestó, y sin más el capitán se retiró al exterior con su mismo caminar presuntuoso de siempre.

— Akashi no planea abandonarnos para hacernos pagar, ¿verdad? —

— ¡Sei-chan volverá pronto, no pienses eso! —

Aunque las palabras de Mibuchi tenían un tono de seguridad, era fácil ver la preocupación en su mirada. Tal vez porque Akashi no solía abandonarles a menos que tuviera que hacer algo relacionado con su familia, y todos sabían que eso no significaba nada bueno para ninguno de ellos.

Una vez más, Mayuzumi no era estúpido. Por eso, no dudó en levantarse y hacer uso de su _misdirection_ para seguir los pasos de Akashi. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces aquello que tenía que resolver no tenía relación alguna con su padre.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante sin ninguna clase de cuidado extra, a sabiendas de que hacerlo con excesiva delicadeza llamaría la atención si es que Akashi se encontraba a poca distancia. Salió y la cerró de igual forma, notando en seguida que Akashi se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, apoyado contra una pared y dándole la espalda.

— Ganamos 86-70. — Su voz se escuchaba diferente, con un tono impropio. — Shuutoku hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero… Sí, es el equipo de Shintarou.—

Su pausa antes de seguir confirmó que estaba llevando a cabo una llamada, aunque a Mayuzumi no le habría sorprendido descubrirle hablando solo.

— Lo siguiente son las finales, y no hay duda de que Seirin llegará a ellas. Tetsuya no me decepcionará. — No hubo ningún titubeo en su voz, pero Mayuzumi no se perdió la forma en la que su cuerpo pareció tensarse antes de continuar. — Ahora, creo que ya es tiempo de que vayas a dormir. ¿No son las 2 de la mañana ahí? … Necesitas tener todas tus energías mañana, Shuuzou. —

Un nombre, lo que Mayuzumi había estado esperando.

Ninguno de los críos de Teikou se llamaba así, había escuchado lo suficiente de ellos para al menos saber eso. Eso solo creaba más dudas, y ni siquiera confirmaba que ese tal Shuuzou fuese el mismo que provocaba esas sonrisas en Akashi.

— Sí, nos encargaremos de descansar también. — Un repentino plural, y luego el silencio. — Descansa, Nijimura-san. —

Recordaba vagamente haber escuchado ese apellido antes, pero no podía concentrarse en recordarlo luego de escuchar ese tono tan cálido en la voz de Akashi. Impropio, cariñoso y con una nostalgia que parecía perforar sus oídos.

Aún así, la respuesta vino a su mente, porque recordaba a la perfección como en su primer año en Rakuzan habían abundado los rumores sobre como el equipo de basketball de Teikou había mejorado a niveles desproporcionados.

El apellido de su capitán en aquella época era sin lugar a dudas Nijimura.

— ¿Has quedado satisfecho, Chihiro? — Los ojos dispares de Akashi lo observaron sin sorpresa alguna, como si todo estuviera calculado desde el momento en el que se levantó de la mesa.

Mayuzumi, como de costumbre, no pudo sino suspirar.

— Supongo. — No negaría sus acciones tampoco, era inútil contra él. — Aunque esperaba alguna clase de manager y no tu ex capitán. —

— Me honra que hayas oído hablar de Shuuzou. — O tal vez lo ponía feliz, porque esa mirada abierta en su rostro era la misma que colocaba cuando jugaba shougi contra sí mismo.

— ¿Entonces no lo vas a negar? —

— ¿El qué? —

— … —

Llevó una mano a su frente para intentar disminuir el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a aparecer, a sabiendas de que Akashi sabía a la perfección a que se refería.

El capitán abrió la puerta con total normalidad, como si no le acabara de revelar a Mayuzumi un secreto que Mibuchi mataría por saber. Antes de volver con los otros, el fantasma se decidió a dar por terminado con todo.

— De cualquier manera… ¿Está en el extranjero? —

— Sí. — Akashi se detuvo por un instante, antes de mirarle con una sonrisa cómplice. — En Los Ángeles. —

Mayuzumi quiso gritar de vergüenza en ese momento, porque repentinamente todas las piezas encajaron.

Recordaba a la perfección al entrenador explicando que Akashi no estaría en las prácticas durante las vacaciones de verano, porque por motivos personales había tenido que viajar a Los Ángeles. Era el heredero de una gran compañía, así que no levantó sospecha alguna en ese momento y todos lo dejaron pasar como algo natural

Ahora, mientras los tres reyes hacían escándalo a su alrededor, Mayuzumi no pudo sino pensar en la historia que Akashi traía consigo. Los milagros, su aparente compromiso en derrotarse los unos a los otros, y ahora este nuevo romance sacado de un manga shoujo.

Una vez que la Winter Cup terminara, definitivamente Mayuzumi dejaría el equipo y se dedicaría a disfrutar en soledad de sus últimos meses en la escuela antes de la graduación. Sin kouhais molestos y sin ningún drama de la Generación de los Milagros en su vida. Si alguna vez conocía a algún escritor o mangaka le contaría la historia, tenía bastante futuro pese a lo cliché que era a veces.

Al menos, esperaba tener la suerte de poder desaparecer de Rakuzan antes de que el novio de Akashi se apareciera por ahí. Aunque conociendo su suerte, no podía sino hacerse falsas esperanzas.

Akashi, disfrutando del tofu de su kitsune udon, pareció sonreír una vez más como si acabase de escuchar sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, Mayuzumi no tardó en resignarse y fruncir el ceño.

No admitiría jamás estar interesado en toda la historia.


End file.
